Zєtѕυ: Lαѕ cяσnιcαѕ dє υnα ρlαntα dє мαяιнυαnα
by Euyin
Summary: Zetsu publica un libro donde habla un poco de su vida: Mi nombre es Zetsu, pero soy conocido por las clases bajas como: La planta de marihuana. Algo me decía que me odiaban: "Odio a Zetsu— Murmuró Hidan." Ser una planta nunca fue fácil. Humor/parodia


_**D**_isclaimer: Ninguno de nos personajes me pertenecen. Todos son de Masashi Kishimoto :D

_**A**_dvertencias: OoC, lenguaje vulgar y ¿ya dije OoC?

_**Zєtѕυ:** Las crónicas de una planta de marihuana_

_By; **E**uyin_

_Una habitación inundada de oscuridad y llena de soledad. Una de esas habitaciones que cuando entras, tu cuerpo se estremece por el pesado ambiente que puede llegar a haber. _

_Entró un... ¿hombre? uno con una apariencia bastante peculiar. Medía al rededor de uno ochenta, de su cuerpo salían dos extensiones con apariencia de planta carnívora cubriendo su cabeza; cabello verde, ojos pequeños, redondos y amarillos, la parte izquierda de su cuerpo en blanca, la derecha es negra. _

_El extraño personaje enciende una pequeña lámpara y se sienta frente a un escritorio. Abre uno de los cajones mientras se rasca la mejilla y saca pluma y papel. _

_Da un suspiro y comienza a escribir._

« **S**er una planta nunca fue fácil. Tener apariencia de una, es decir.

No es cómodo caminar por la calle mientras te gritan cosas como "¡Ey, planta, haz la fotosíntesis¡" ¡Yo no hacía la fotosíntesis ¿de acuerdo? Respiro oxigeno y exhalo dióxido de carbono al igual que todos.

Mi nombre es Zetsu, pero soy conocido por las clases bajas como: La planta de marihuana.

Mis padres me abandonaron cuando yo apenas era una semilla… es decir, un bebé. Fui cuidado y criado por unas buenas _personas_, dos plantas de marihuana y a pesar de haber sido criado por ellos debo asegurar que yo soy una persona común y corriente. ¡De veras!

No tengo la mitad del trasero negro y la otra blanca. No soy bipolar… bueno, no tanto y no fumo marihuana; mi hermana no es una flor, es más, ni siquiera tengo familia ¡no jueguen con las desgracias de otros!

Todas las novias que tuve, creo que sólo salían conmigo por conveniencia, todas eran unas drogadictas. Mari Juana, Cuca Ina, Doctor House ¡todas!

Debo admitir que al principio no fue fácil, después de todo, yo siempre había sido un chico bueno, no como Tobi pero si lo he sido, sin embargo, la sensación de sentir las miradas de desprecio y curiosidad de las personas sobre mi, me hacia enfurecer, hasta tal punto en que juré venganza.

Cuando iba al colegio me pusieron varios apodos, ninguno era de mi agrado ¿Pero que iba yo a hacer? "Planta" "Hierba" "Marihuana" "Trasero bicolor" "Áloe vera" Eran solo algunos de los sobrenombres que tenía y debido a los traumas que me dejaron no pude terminar ni el preescolar. Los niños son crueles.

Mis padres adoptivos, me habían criado al más puro estilo de _Tarzán. _Esa película del chico mono, pero yo era el chico marihuana. Mamá y papá, cuando se secaron… es decir, cuando murieron, me sentí solo y por esa razón me uní a Akatsuki.

— Zetsu parece planta— Había dicho Itachi el primer día que estuve en la organización.

— Silencio, maldito emo, si te escucha vendrá— Contestó Hidan molesto— Parece marihuana— agregó riendo.

— ¿Me hablaban, amigos? — Dije saliendo de mi escondite, pues había escuchado mi nombre. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

— Te lo dije— Murmuró Hidan— Ahora cree que somos sus amigos ¡joder! ilumíname Jashin-sama, aléjame del vicio de la marihuana.

Siempre sentí que en ningún lugar era aceptado, hasta que conocí la organización Akatsuki. Una organización llena de raros. El emo, el masoquista, el tiburón…

Siempre sentí que Kisame me odió desde el primer momento. Yo intente ser amistoso con él, ofreciéndole comida, ya saben lo que dicen, a los hombres hay que enamorarlos por el estomago... no, esperen, creo que no aplica a esto pero...

— ¿Quieres un taquito de pescado, Kisame?— pregunté sonriendo.

Kisame me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y corrió hacia su habitación mientras lloraba a todo pulmón.

Me sentí rechazado desde el primer momento ¡pero yo sólo trataba de ser amable!

Poco a poco y por alguna razón me di cuenta de que algunos me odiaban por alguna razón.

— Odio a Zetsu, por alguna razón. — Murmuró Kisame.

— Si, maldita planta de marihuana ¡joder! volveré a caer en el vicio ¡Hijo de puta!

— ¡Se gasta todo el dinero en tacos de pescado!— Gritó Kakuzu furioso.

Kisame entrecerró los ojos y corrió hacia su habitación mientras lloraba. Yo escuchaba y veía todo desde un escondite. Si, definitivamente, algo me decía que me odiaban. Pero no estaba muy seguro.

— Odio a Zetsu— aseguró Hidan cruzándose de brazos.

— Si quieren decirme algo ¡Sólo diganlo!— Grité saliendo de mi escondite.

— Zetsu... Te odiamos— Repitió Hidan.

—No, enserio. Que no les de pena, diganme.

— ¡Te odiamos, joder! ¡Largate de aquí maldito trasero bicolor, no te soportamos, te odiamos, no te queremos, maldito seas! ¡Por Jashin-sama!

— Chicos, hablo enserio, diganme lo que necesiten decirme— Volví a repetir intentando darles la confianza para que me confesaran lo que tenían que decir.

Intenté ganarme el respeto de todos.

Era de noche, akatsuki había planeado durante semanas, la captura de chico kiuuby. Iba acompañado de Kisame y de Itachi. Teníamos que estar en completo silencio.

— Hey, hey chicos, miren ¡Una ardilla!— exclamé emocionado.

— ¡Silencio, Zetsu!— Susurró Itachi algo molesto.

Si. Asentí en silencio vigilando que llegara el rubio con cara de gato.

Se me ocurrio una idea increible. Yo atraparia al chico kiuuby. Itachi y Kisame verian como mis movimientos eran tan geniales y sensuales, entonces sentirían envidia de mi e intentarían imitarme mientras yo gozaba con chicas al rededor de mi, preguntando como logré mi gran hazaña. Entrecerré los ojos con completa concentración.

Naruto aparecío de repente. Vi como Itachi activaba su sharingan y como Kisame sacaba su espada. No. No les permitiria atrapar a Naruto a ellos solos. Salté de donde estaba y al hacerlo, empujé a Itachi de tal forma que se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente. Presté tanta atención a como Kisame le daba espiración de boca a boca, que en ese salto triple mortal... caí al piso y recibí una tunda de parte de Naruto.

Pero aprendí mi lección. No volvi a hacer estupideces. Gané el respeto que tanto quería con otros méritos... Me acosté con Kishimoto...

Él creador me convirtió en un gran espía y me dio jutsus más sexys y guapos (?) Tal vez no me dio una pareja en la organización, pero no la necesitaba, por que al parecer eran muy celosos con sus respectivos compañeros de equipo.

— Sasori, ¿Deidara es su pareja?— Pregunté, pues me interesaba que Deidara fuese mi compañero de equipo.

Sasori se sonrojó de forma casi violenta.

— No ¿que estúpideces dices, Zetsu?— Respondió alarmado, aunque no entendía porqué— Deidara no es mi pareja ni nunca lo será. Sólo somos amigos.

Deidara se puso de pie y gritó:

— ¡Maldito, entonces todo lo que dijiste fue para llevarme a la cama!— Entonces entró corriendo a su habitacíon. Sasori corrió detras de él.

— No, espera, amor. No es lo que piensas, por favor, espera.

El tiempo pasó y poco a poco todos fueron muriendo, mientras yo hacía _cosas_ con el creador Kishimoto para que sólo me dejase vivo a mi. Me convertí en la mano derecha de Tobi, quien resultó ser más peligroso y chico malo de lo que aparentaba y entonces llegué a la cima... »

_En ese instante una chica rubia entró a la habitación, interrumpiendo al escritor. _

_— ¡Zetsu, hijo de puta! ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no toques mis cosas!_

_— Pero, Deidara— balbuceó— espera un segundo... _

« Bueno, tal vez no han muerto aún, pero Kishimoto prometió que lo haría si sigo acostándome con él y cumpliendo sus asquerosas fantasías. El fetiche de ese tipo son las plantas, tendrían que ver las asquerosidades que me hace...»

**Notas:**

_Zetsu: Las cronicas de una planta de marihuana_, tiene un total de más de trecientos mil millones de copias vendidas al rededor del mundo. Los bosques estan siendo reforestados, pues este libro de la triste vida de una planta ha llegado al corazón de todo el mundo.

Hoy en día, mil árboles son plantados cada cinco minutos.

* * *

Editado. Decidí cambiar muchas cosas y volver a subirlo xD creo que este horrible intento de humor no es tan malo y espero que les haya gustado :B No sé en que mierda estaba pensando hace dos años cuando escribí el original, que no borraré porque significa mucho ya que es de lo primerito que escribí xD

¿Les gustó o no les gustó? A mi si :B ¡vamos! dejen su comentario y ayuden a reforestar el mundo entero .

_**¿Reviews? **_


End file.
